


How Friendships Are Made

by hannahwritesthings



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahwritesthings/pseuds/hannahwritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's just perusing around the local grocery store, when he's unexpectedly confronted with a ghost from the past. Seeking refuge, helpful store clerk, Arin, lets him hide behind his desk, where the two men find out they have more in common than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Friendships Are Made

“Gah, fuck.” The can fell to the ground with a loud, metallic, clank! As I bent over to pick it up, I noticed a familiar face between the grocery store’s shelves. _No. No, no no. Not her._ My heart ached and I looked around, panicking, to find a place to hide. I finally decided to bust ass over to the check-out counter and did a power slide under it.

“Uh, dude, what are you doing?” The clerk asked, just returning from his break in time to see my pathetic hiding spot.

I smiled up at him politely, “Ah, um, hi! I’m hiding from my ex. Blue hair, over there.”

“And...” he squinted his eyes to look at her, “Why?”

I sighed, “Because, if she sees me, she’ll start talking to me, and then I’ll have to get over her all over again.”

“That’s just adorable.” He chuckled.

“Adorable?” I scoffed, “How old are you? 20?”

He smiled, “Very flattering, I’m 26. How old are you? 8,000?”

“I am 7,999, thank you very much.” We both laughed until he started to ring up a customer. This lady didn’t see me, a 6’3 man slide under the counter. Or maybe she just didn’t care, because she just bought her shit and left, which was fine by me.

It wasn’t particularly busy, at 3 pm on a tuesday, so we talked to pass the time. His name was Arin, “A-R-I-N” he’d emphasized.

“I’m Danny, P-D-A-N-N-Y. The P is silent.” I joked. I liked his laugh, it was high and sharp, and it made me want to laugh.

Arin liked video games, anime, and the color pink. He was an animator, and a damn good one at that. I watched a few of his videos on my phone when he was busy with a customer.

“What’s taking that girl so long in here?” He asked. “It’s been like 20 minutes. We don’t even carry 20 minutes worth of stock!”

“Man, I don’t know. Maybe she saw me and is like, looking for me?”

He scoffed, “You really think she’d wander around a store for 20 minutes because she might have maybe possibly seen her ex?”

“Uh, yeah.” I chuckled. After a moment of silence I said, “That chick’s like a piranha, man. She’s really beautiful, but she’ll tear you apart if you get too close.”

I heard him snort before saying, “Cool analogy, but that’s a myth dude.”

“What?”

“Yeah man, piranhas don’t eat people.” He looked down, “The leader of some African country wanted to impress some foreign dignitary, so he starved some piranhas for a few weeks, threw a live monkey in and they were just so hungry they tore the thing apart. The foreign guy was all, ‘Holy tits, I gotta tell everyone about this shit’ and bam, the legend of the piranha.”

I gasped, “Are you trying to tell me my entire life is a lie?”

He chuckled, “Does your life revolve around the idea that piranhas can skin a human in 90 seconds flat?”

“Yes.” I responded with complete sincerity.

“Then, yeah man.” He laughed, and I giggled at how ridiculous this entire situation was. “Oh, customer’s com- Hello. Find everything you need today?” He kicked me gently and I slapped his leg as quietly as possible, but understood when the customer spoke.

“Ye- well, actually, have you seen a tall guy, fluffy brown hair, ratty ass tennis shoes?” She giggled, _god that giggle, I could fall back in love right now._

“Uh, no, I’m afraid we don’t have those in stock anymore.” I covered my mouth when I caught myself laughing.

I could her the smile in her voice, “That’s fine. Just an old friend I thought I saw...” He finished ringing her up and she left after thanking him.

“Dude, she was totally sweet! Why did you break up?”

I breathed out heavily, “She may or may not have cheated on me?”

“Oh, man that sucks ass.”

“Yeah... Is it cool if I just hang out here until she drives away?” I smiled up at him.

“Sure dude- oh hey, what does your car look like?”

I popped my head over the desk, she was totally at my car, writing a note and sticking it under the windshield wiper, “Okay, so I didn’t think about that.”

He laughed, loud and hard. “Oh, Danny, why didn’t you just go to your car?”

“Because I’m an idiot, man. But hey, I’m kinda glad I didn’t. You’re a chill dude.” I stood up and stretched my legs out.

“Thanks man. Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime? Play some NES games? I could make fun of all your favorite games, I’m really good at that.”

I laughed, “I’d love that.” We exchanged numbers and I headed out the doors unprepared to read the note.

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block is killing me so i'm just trying to crank out this random shit to get the brain juices flowing :)


End file.
